


The Hound and the Pup

by freyjaschariot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dad!Clegane, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/pseuds/freyjaschariot
Summary: The Baratheon boy finds him by the fire the night before they’re to take the city.“What happened?” the Hound said as the lad fell onto the ground beside him. “Last I saw you, you were off to tumble the little she-wolf. She finally realize she had the bigger cock between the two of you, then?”Gendry scowled. “No.” He paused a beat, then said, “I asked her to marry me.”For a moment the Hound simply stared at him. Then he let out a bark-like laugh. “You stupid fuck.”Dad!Clegane. The Hound talks some sense into Gendry. Rated for language/mention of explicit stuff.





	The Hound and the Pup

The Baratheon boy finds him by the fire the night before they’re to take the city. 

“What happened?” the Hound said as the lad fell onto the ground beside him. “Last I saw you, you were off to tumble the little she-wolf. She finally realize she had the bigger cock between the two of you, then?”

Gendry scowled. “No.” He paused a beat, then said, “I asked her to marry me. To be the lady of Storm's End.”

For a moment the Hound simply stared at him. Then he let out a bark-like laugh. “You stupid fuck.”

“Look, I know I’m an idiot, I don’t need you to tell me. Anyway, she said no.”

The Hound wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “’Course she did, you twat. You offered her the one thing everyone knows she doesn’t want.”

Gendry gritted his teeth. “I said I know. Do really you have to keep insulting me?”

“I don’t know, do you have to keep being a bloody whinging ballsack?”

“I’m just going to assume that’s a rhetorical question.”

The Hound’s eyebrows shot up. “Rhetorical? Now, that’s a big word for a bastard boy. Your Stark girl teach you that while she was riding your tiny cock?”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Gendry snapped. “And I’m not whinging.”

“Oh, yes you are. Every time I see you, you’re whinging about something. You’re worse than a little baby.”

“Fuck off.” Gendry ground the toe of his boot into the dirt. “Doesn’t matter anyway. She doesn’t love me.”

“Of course she loves you, you stupid shit.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I had to ride all the way down from Winterfell with her.”

Gendry’s head snapped up. “Did she say something?’

“’Course not.” The Hound wrenched the cap out of his wineskin with his teeth and took a long drag. “Not her way, is it? Not anymore. Used to be I couldn’t get her to shut up. Now she just sits there like a fucking mute.”

“How do you know, then?”

The Hound fixed him with a stare. “She moaned your name in her sleep. Gendry, Gendry, Gendry. Didn’t get a wink of sleep all through the Neck ’cause of you.”

Gendry face was bright red. “She didn’t.”

The Hound tipped his wineskin toward his lips, discovered it was empty, and tossed it onto the ground. “Course, she didn’t,” he growled. “Gods, you’re even stupider than I thought.”

The boy’s face fell. He looked like a kicked dog. Pathetic. The Hound almost felt sorry for him. Gods, he was getting soft.

The Hound grunted. “I’ve seen enough lovesick pups in my day to know when one has got it bad. And your girl has definitely got it. Maybe next time don't lead with all that lady shite and you'll get a better answer.” He stood up. “Now I’m going to find some more drink before I start to look as fucked as you.”

When the boy wished him goodnight sometime later, the Hound pretended not to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
